Love's Symphony
by Crimson Phantasm
Summary: Kagome thought, that once Kikyo is gone, that InuYasha would love her now. Now,the harshness of the relationship is turning topside. Miroku deals with his new problem, but when he becomes more involved with Kagome’s problem, it becomes his.IK a little MK


InuYasha

Disclaimer: Seriously… if I owned InuYasha, I wouldn't make so many filler episodes and chapters. It's almost on its 500th chapter anniversary. Nonetheless, Rumiko deserves props for what she has done to the world of anime.

Summary: Kagome thought, that once Kikyo is gone for good, that InuYasha would love her now. Now, the pain and the harshness of the relationship are turning topside. Miroku deals with his new problem, but when he becomes more involved with Kagome's problem, it becomes harder for him to cope with his. His new curse.

Author's note: Have you been keeping up with the manga? Kikyo may be gone once and for all. Kagura is dead as well… Miroku has sucked up too much miasma from Naraku that wounds are spread over his body, and every time he uses the Kazanna, the wounds would increase and reach his heart. Pretty suspenseful huh? Yea? Well that's some of the story that would take place here in this fic. I switched things up though, but enjoy.

Rated: R (M)

Category: Romance/Drama/Comedy/Action

* * *

Session 1: Burdens of Kagome, Scars of a monk. 

Sorrowful.

After what had happened that day, the demise of Naraku switched hands--- As if his evil decided to fold, like in a game of cards. It was a disgrace at what he did to her, even if she was already dead herself. It was somber, and InuYasha still did not act the same after this killing of the one he loved for fifty years and counting. While she passed away, he still longed for her.

Miroku lay under a clouded sun, looking into the sky blankly, still thinking about what had happened. Just that look on the hanyou's face, the tears stuck in his eyes as he tried so much to hold them back. Miroku knew it hurt InuYasha so much to hold them in. He knew this, death occurred before Miroku too, and it was hard to face the facts, that the one you loved… was gone. _Father_.

No ill will to Kikyo or InuYasha, but hopefully after that, InuYasha would become more erupt in strength and confidence and break through the odds of destroying Naraku. Kikyo said herself, that she would destroy Naraku, since she is no longer physically here, her death just may trigger the defeat of that fiendish devil. Certainly, with her gone, InuYasha… just may stand a chance.

With arms folded behind his head, the houshi began a sigh. This would be another day that he should suffer. He flexed his hand, and then looked all over his body, his kimono concealing his wounds. His flashback takes him to the battle with him and Naraku.

---------------------------------FlashBack--------------------------------------

Miroku aims his Kazanna towards Naraku and hollers to him in hatred, "This cursed you put upon shall be severed Naraku!"

Naraku didn't seem amused. The others who were in a lower part of the terrain, looked in horror, as they were witnessing him kill himself. "Miroku!" InuYasha hollered, followed by a cry of "houshi-sama!" from Sango.

Miasma was released. Sango, with Kikyo and Kohaku at the time, knew what was to come. She hollered out once again. "Please, houshi-sama! Close your Kazaana!"

The houshi grunted, "I won't!" He looks furious at Naraku.

"Keh, foolish monk. You'll die before you suck me up if you continue pulling in my miasma."

"No, I can't allow you escape… the reason why I will destroy you here and now Naraku… isn't just for my sake!"

Blood pours from his eyes, ears, mouth, and nose. It drips on the ground below. Everyone is in shock once again. Sango was on the verge of going catatonic.

Naraku frowned, "Miroku, you bastard."

Akago is holding the Fuyouheki jewel nearby, with Miroku's void pulling it out.

"He--- he is aiming for my heart…" Naraku looked from Akago to Miroku again.

"It's your loss Naraku!"

An object breaks off from Akago. It is clearly the Fuyouheki. Kagome notices this on top of Kirara.

Miroku pulls it in. He vomits blood but he continues to let the air-rip continue. That is, until InuYasha grabs Miroku and his beads. "Stop it Miroku, that's enough!" He seals it.

More miasma surrounds Naraku, plus a swirl of energy.

The hanyou looks on at his foe, "Youketsu!"

"You're as soft as ever InuYasha. It's too bad really," A swirl of miasma covers him more as well, "if you hadn't closed that void, that monk would have definitely sucked in my heart."

InuYasha growls, "You bastard!"

"To let a perfect chance to destroy me get away… is something you should regret." Naraku disappears and Kouga looks on at what happened. "Fuck, he got away."

Afterwards Sango is holding Miroku, his face covered in dark markings. He is barely alive.

"Sango… I'm sorry."

Kagome swallowed the suspense, the look of surprise on her face was visible, "Miroku-sama… you didn't close your Kazanna for Sango's sake…?" She looks down, holding her hand to her chest.

The priestess Kikyo sits down before Miroku; her face somber. Her attention is directly at his cursed hand. _This is…_

She parts Miroku's clothes to reveal Miroku's chest, which has two darkened marks across it; from the right shoulder towards the heart. "These wounds are…"

_They look like spider's legs._

"Are scars of miasma that came from his Kazaana. If you were any slower, InuYasha, from closing the air-rip, it would be most likely this houshi would be dead."

"Can he be saved!" Sango asks worriedly.

Kikyo looked at Miroku's pale and worn face. "I can purify them, but by the amount of miasma he pulled in, it shall take three days to do so."

The news was very assuring.

When night fell, a group of InuYasha, Kouga, Kagome and Shippo sat a small hut in a forest. The miko was finishing up nursing Koga's wounds. Inside the hut, Kikyo, Sango, and Kohaku sit. Miroku is resting on the rack, his body shivering and feverish. Kikyo placed her hands on his wounds.

"What are you doing?" questioned a troubled Sango.

"I'm transferring the miasma into myself."

"You're doing that to your own body for him?"

"And… at the same time I'm intending to sacrifice Kohaku's life… huh,"

(Later on)

Miroku opens his eyes to see the priestess above him. Her sad melancholy eyes haunted him. They were beautiful though. "Kikyo-sama? You helped save me?"

"The miasma is purified, however---" Kikyo looks directly down at Miroku, "The wounds created by the miasma are something I cannot remove."

Kikyo's eyes were glassy, "Houshi-dono, your air-rip---"

"I think I understand about my body." Miroku spoke. He looks over to the sleeping siblings. "About all of this… I wish to keep to yourself Kikyo-sama"

_It's better she doesn't know._

"Very well."

Kikyo and Miroku both looked at each other before she departed outside.

-------------------------End---------------------------

The skies became clouded, and Miroku knew a storm could build up. After a few stray raindrops fell atop his forehead, he gave his signature smile as he stood up from the ground, picking his staff up in the process. "Dying isn't my duty as of yet Naraku." And so he drifted in away in the storm.

Nightfall came far too early as it seemed. The storm was calming, but still threatening for outsiders. Everybody gathered around a circle in Kaede's hut, silent most of the time. The rain however was very soothing, that even InuYasha felt drowzy.

Kagome, uncomfortable with the silence, tried to joke, "I can't believe I forgot the shampoo!" She winked at Miroku who also wanted the silence to end.

With a giggle, Miroku nodded to Kagome as if she gave him a sign to her command. "Yes, I WAS quite interested in this… shampoo. I want my hair as shiny as Kagome-sama's. Maybe you should ask her for some InuYasha. For such pretty hair, you sure don't take care of it."

"Shaddup! Hair is hair; at least I do take a bath and clean it. This 'shampoo' or whatever the hell it is, will not make my hair look better."

Disappointed in his remark, Kagome sighed angrily, "Just forget it."

"No, no, no, don't forget it. InuYasha, you say the shampoo doesn't work, Kagome uses it, so you actually say it doesn't work for her hair as well. You owe Kagome-sama an apology or a compliment." Miroku said to him arguably.

"Stop Miroku-san, it's nothing."

InuYasha folded his arms and stuck his nose in the air, "I won't!"

Sango and Miroku both got in his face, "Baby…"

After no response, it got silent again.

After her attempt, Kagome began just as silent as InuYasha, and Sango didn't seem that talkative either. And, if Shippo were awake, he most certainly would cause some speech all right. InuYasha would have to beat him senseless, and behold, the silence is broken. That is, if the little kitsune had decided to piss him off.

"InuYasha, what do you actually love? We all know what you hate."

"That ninja food that Kagome brings… Ramen."

"Noodles… great, is that it InuYasha?" Sango joined in sarcastically.

InuYasha slammed his fist onto the hardwood floor completely making a hole. Everybody jumped, even a sleeping Shippo, "Just drop it! Don't you dare judge me monk, you don't know me… you may think you do, but you don't know the half of it." His face twisted in anger.

It wasn't even half a minute before he stormed out the door in the rain. Kagome felt regret.

"Do you think he hates US?" Shippo asked shakily.

Miroku rubbed his chin, "No, not at all. Its just that…that he lost Kikyo-sama. He feels regret, and believe it or not, he blames himself for her final death, thus he hates himself. I pity him."

A sudden gasp came from Kagome. Miroku tilted his head in confusion as she her attention was directly on him. "Something wrong Kagome?" Sango questioned, her confusion just as equal to the houshi's.

"No, nothing. I just thought of something is all."

_Hatred. InuYasha._

"Something? As in?" Miroku still held his same expression.

Kagome gave a fake smile, also a fake excuse, "Really… it's nothing. I'm going to bed now."

When she lay down, Kirara and Shippo both yawned and they both cuddled next to each other. They too fell asleep.

Miroku and Sango both stayed up a little while longer. After an hour's worth of conversation, the rain had calmed Sango asleep. After everybody was asleep, the monk decided to bed down as well. Waiting for InuYasha is futile, he wasn't coming back tonight, fair and simple. So the houshi dragged himself against the wall and placed his staff over his left shoulder. One rumble of thunder shook the earth, and Miroku was asleep as well.

Was he really that naïve? He believed so. The hanyou, InuYasha was sleeping on a tree in the falling rain. Leafs that caught the drops, spilled gently on InuYasha's silvery hair. With every flash of lightning, his golden eyes glared through the land. He looked at his claws and then clenched them, making his palms bleed. He was starting to doubt himself… hate himself now.

Is this really him? Did Naraku finally influence him that he can't win whatsoever? Inside, he actually did fight the temptation that Kikyo was gone, and that he would have to fight without her. After witnessing what had happened to her, what's to say that that damned Naraku would do the same to Kagome?

Stop controlling me you bastard…

Naraku's voice was heard now.

_Didn't I warn you?_

Damn you.

_I actually find humor in Kikyo's death. She was already dead to begin with… YOU KILLED HER!_

That's a lie and you know it! You framed me!

_And did Kikyo believe you at first?_

We didn't know you existed as you are now!

_Wake up InuYasha… I do now. Hah ha hah._

If you don't get out of my head…

_Or what? Would you go so far as to actually stab yourself in the head with that ridiculous sword to get rid of me?_

Heh, maybe yours.

_If you think killing Kikyo… twice is all I can do… just wait and see what I do to that other girl you must love so much._

You lay a goddamned finger on her---

_She is no different InuYasha. In the end, it would be betrayal. She actually hated you. She admitted it. She hated Kikyo. _

Kagome hated me? No--- you are lying!

_If the monk hadn't pulled in Hakudoushi in his void, you could have asked him. If Kagura was still alive, you could ask her._

I'll kill you before you know what's coming to you!

_That girl was angry, frustrated… the way you put a dead priestess over her? _

Fifty fucking years she sealed me to that tree, even after that I still loved her.

_Face it, the only reason you like the one called Kagome, is that she reminds you so much of your previous lover._

Horseshit! Kagome is different… a spineless bastard like you would never understand. I had Kikyo, you desired her, and you never got her.

_Exactly. I never had any intention of making Kikyo my lover. That was Onigumo, and as you know, I'm Naraku._

If you say one word I swear I will destroy you more than I desire!

_And what are you going to do? _

_**--(Reality)--**_

InuYasha swung his right fist into his own face. A small stream of blood came from his forehead, as his middle knuckle busted the skin. As it dripped down, it reached the tip of his nose and continued to fall on an already drenched branch. His hair concealed his features as lightning struck again. Naraku's voice could no longer be heard. It took a villain for him to realize his definite flaws. He cursed in the stormy night sky. What if Naraku _was_ right?

_Kagome._

Daylight shined on InuYasha's face. He stared at the rising sun so seriously. Complicated thoughts lead to one thing. It only implied with one thing. Guilt.

At Kaede's hut, Sango walked out of the hut in her normal clothes for the resting occasion. The ground was muddy, that's for sure, but the rain completely subsided, but the humidity told her that it may rain again. This was their second day of storms, and it had to end.

Kirara stepped through the door strap and gave a low purr. She quickly jumped atop Sango's shoulder. The houshi also stepped to the outside. When Sango saw him at the corner of her eye, he shook his head and he walked away.

"Where are you going houshi-sama?"

Miroku grinded his teeth thinking about the hidden words a certain villain said to him. "He talked to me again."

Sango's mouth slightly gaped open. "You mean… you had the same thing in your dream?"

"It wasn't a dream Sango, I was partially awake. What did he tell you Sango?"

"No---nothing."

"Sango," He knew she was lying

"I--- just don't think Kohaku can be saved. Our goal was to collect shards right? Kohaku is dead without that shard in his back."

There was a short pause between the two. A warm gust brushed against them as they both stared at each other, "Let me take some time to reconsider some things. I have a lot to think about."

Sango took one step towards him, almost staggering, "Just--- be careful."

After he turned his back to her, she gave a faint but saddened smile. Miroku had walked at least 8 miles before reaching a stopping point at a lake which he did not notice being there at all. He sat down on a rock biting his glove in pain. With his other hand, he clenched the spot where his previous miasma wounds lingered.

To ease his thoughts, he took off his top robe, and the clothing underneath that off. Only his monkish haori remained intact. He swam underneath the water and already felt awake. In waist deep in water, he leaned against an even bigger boulder. Miroku had already felt better when he entered the water.

Unbeknownst to him, Kagome was watching his every move as she made a sudden appearance. She blinked a few times and chuckled, she walked as far as she could with out being in the water, and sat down from there. The houshi didn't notice at first, since the water was still in his eyes at the moment. He was startled a little too much as he hit the back of his head against a rock. He held it with both hands, his eyes signaled with pain. Miroku regained his senses and saw her.

Kagome snickered. Miroku sunk himself mouth deep in the water, he looked at the rock behind him and then back at her. He quickly disappeared in the water which surprised Kagome. As if giving the scare back to her, he jumped from the water with a large splash.

Miroku's arms were crossed on the dry land, while the rest of his body remained in the water. He placed his chin upon his arms and looked at Kagome. To her they looked like puppy dog's eyes since she was sitting up. "Kagome-sama? Did you follow me here?"

"Well… sorta."

"Sneaky Kagome. What brings you to me?"

The miko laid on her belly her elbows balancing herself on the ground, her hands were holding herself up. In an awkward moment, Kagome answered, "I'm getting kind of worried about you. Last night you were shaking. Were you feeling well?"

"Thank you for your concern, it's just these damn wounds, not to mention my original problem."

"Didn't Kikyo purify the miasma?"

"Yes, but since it's connected to my Kazaana---"

"You feel pain there too, right?" She interrupted.

"Exactly. Kagome-sama, do you think I was responsible for Kikyo's death?"

"Why are you asking this? You think you killed Kikyo?"

"It's just that she already transferred the miasma from my body to hers, and adding more killed her, thanks to Naraku."

Kagome rocked her legs back and forth, "No… it's not your fault. She risked her own body for your safety. If she hadn't, you would have definitely died."

"Were you happy that she died?"

Kagome was choked up now. Her bangs covered her face. "Miroku, the real reason I'm here, is that when Kagura caught me, and when that baby looked through my heart, all I had was hatred. I hated Kikyo, I hated InuYasha… I admitted it."

"Weren't you controlled?"

"I really meant what I said. I really hated them. That baby showed me things that lead me into anger and jealousy. I even hated myself for hating him. I mean--- all those sacrifices, my sacrifices for him, and he usually just gloats. I am so sick of it. Everyone makes sacrifices, but some of them just turn out to be vain."

"I can sense your frustration. I've also seen it."

"Then--- you are quite aware of what I'm going through?"

"No doubt." He took his hand out from the water and slid his wet hair back.

"I am so sorry for flooding you for my problems,"

Miroku looked at his own reflection in the water, "Speaking about problems help the person overcome sorrow."

Kagome squinted her eyes quite angrily. Biting her lip she spoke to him, "You say that, but in so much pain as you are feeling in the midst of this curse, you never talk about your problems. I've seen you awake at night looking at your hand, and it bothers me that you hardly speak of it… Why do you try to hide everything? We become so worried, and all you do is make a soothing comment or use your perverted antics one way or another."

"You understand that carrying the early burden of death can take a toll on your spirit. I try to live life to the fullest and try to bring as much happiness in my life before my passing."

"Everyone carries the burden of death…"

Miroku sighed, "It is true that we all have to live the day knowing if we are going to live or die. One way or another, we will all pass to the other world. But I still don't desire my children to dig their grave at an early age just because some bastard set a curse upon them."

"You know that famous saying… third time's a charm? You are the third to acquire this curse, aren't you?"

"Kagome-sama, I have never met anyone who has more faith than you. It is truly a blessing that you stumbled across the Bone Eater's Well."

"Yea. It really is isn't it?" She gave a smile for the first time since she arrived earlier. She then stood up and offered Miroku's hand. Returning a smile, they both took hold of each other's hand, and Kagome helped him out of the water.

"Seems like you've been exercising. Just by pulling me out you almost made me lose some balance.

She laughed.

"Oh, and I apologize for---"

Kagome looked at his bare chest and fit stomach. "Eh? It's alright. I've seen Souta naked before. Males sometimes go in public with their shirts off."

"You forgot to mention InuYasha…"

Kagome blushed, "Yeah… um, can we toss away the conversation?"

"And me. You do remember don't you Kagome?"

"Creep, I saw a little to nothing. You were underwater because of that weird hot spring."

"Me and InuYasha saw you naked on more than four occasions. Remember them all?"

The miko felt uncomfortable, "I'd rather not…"

"I'll leave you alone." He pleaded with his eyes.

"You both were spying on me and Sango. That is one from you, and then where that sage Tokijin had me in a hot tub with peaches, you both saw me there, but I didn't even notice you at all because you were so tiny. What gave you away was your voice. There have been numerous times you spied on me and Sango, I just never saw you is all."

"What about when I first saw you? I just collected my own jewel shard by a weasel demon. And I saw you there at a hot spring."

"YOU PUSHED IT TOO FAR MIROKU!"

"Relax, I only saw half of your body when InuYasha and the young fox came to your rescue when you screamed. I was behind the tree at the time."

"I should kill you."

"Oh yes, I forgot to mention, I was behind the rock that you were resting against. I said that your breasts were quite huge."

Infuriated, Kagome slapped Miroku more than seventeen times, his whole face was red and bruised. "Just kidding, I was referring to the jewel…"

As an adding touch she gave one last slap sending Miroku back into the water. "And don't think I'm coming back to help you out again!"

After she walked some yards, her frown actually turned into a smile. He got what he deserved, but its good to see the old Miroku back after all the worries he's been having lately. She looked back more than thirty feet back at the water, she saw Miroku. He was back on his feet on the land, he wiped the water off his brow and gave a thumbs up sign to her. After a final stare, she turned her back and walked back to the village.

It never did rain that day. After that conversation, the skies became a lot more clearer for sunlight. Another beautiful day, and if she sees InuYasha, she would be sure for today to be the final break until they depart on their adventure. She paused before she entered the hut, in her mind she remembered everything that happened for the while she has been in the world. "I guess burdens are far easier, when you have friends like Miroku by your side... as long as he keeps his hands to himself that is."


End file.
